The Thunder Brother
by Wingman1995
Summary: When I got there the first thing I saw was a crying child. The second thing I noticed was the ambulance personal putting a body in the back of the ambulance. Then, I noticed the spirit of Yusuke Urameshi floating behind one of the personal trying to punch him. And that is how the craziest years of my life started. OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

YYH

**A/N: Just to make sure there are no misunderstanding: This may be a fanfic based on Yu Yu Hakusho but it isn't a fight fanfic, but I do have a few fights in mind. Some changes I'll make might not sit well with some of you but rest assured, I have thought of ways to fix that. This fanfic will feature elements from both the manga and anime. That's about it, I hope all of you will enjoy this little fanfic of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: So it starts<strong>

"Raika, your date is here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Kurama, I'm not deaf." I said as I walked past my older twin brother. I entered the hall and saw Natsuko **(A/N: one of Keiko's friends, unnamed in the anime)** standing waiting for me. I embraced her before giving her a quick peck on the lips and we left for our date. After walking for a while she turned to me.

"Shuji-kun, why did Shuichi-san call you Raika?"

"Well Natsuko, that's just something we've done since we were younger." I answered with a smile. Seeing that she believed me, we kept on walking.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Shuji Minamoto. I have sky blue hair and green eyes. I mostly wear the Meiou High School uniform, except for special occasions. I was reborn as the younger twin brother of Shuichi Minamoto aka Kurama. My case is kind of special. I remember almost everything about Yu Yu Hakusho but nothing else from my past life. Also, at the same time that Kurama fused with Shuichi, a lightning demon fused with me.

While Kurama always stays calm, I become extremely agitated when the weathers bad and as a result, I'm somewhat of a delinquent and have a bit of a reputation. I also have very high spirit awareness and I've killed quite a few demons. As a result of that, spirit world tried to recruit me as a spirit detective. I agreed on the condition that I didn't have to take on any case I don't want to and spirit world found that acceptable.

It was during one of those cases that I met Natsuko. A demon was disguised as a human and attacking girls for some sick fantasy of his. After four days of investigation, I finally worked out a pattern to the attacks and where he would likely attack next. As luck would have it, I was right about the location. He was about to attack Natsuko and I kicked his ass. Natsuko and I met up a few times after that and started dating after Keiko approved of me.

"Shuji-kun, look over there!" Natsuko's voice snapped me out my line of thought. I looked ahead and saw a large gathering of people and an ambulance. Before my brain could register anything, I was already making a b-line for the crowd.

As soon as I got there I started forcing my way to the front of the line. When I got there the first thing I saw was a crying child. The second thing I noticed was the ambulance personal putting a body in the back of the ambulance. Then, I noticed the spirit of Yusuke Urameshi floating behind one of the personal trying to punch him.

_And that is how the craziest years of my life started_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for the first chapter. The following once will be longer so don't worry about that.**

**Wingman1995 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Operation: Revival**

Natsuko was pretty shaken up after Yusuke's accident. Things didn't get any better at the memorial services. The amount of people talking shit about Yusuke even after he tried to save a kid almost made me go berserk. That is, until some people started standing up for him.

A few days later Botan came to ask me to help with Yusuke's revival. At first I declined but Botan pulled the "You-are-still-employed-by-spirit-world-and-we-pay-you-real-cash-so-get-to-work-supervising-his-revival-with-me" card. And so I got roped into what Botan started calling Operation: Revival of the Junior High School delinquent Yusuke, or Operation: Revival for short.

At first it didn't really mean anything more than what I already did for them. Keep the demons away and run a few errands. The problem was the timing. I had to reschedule a lot of dates with Natsuko and even had to spend Christmas supervising him and an earthbound spirit. Bastard will be lucky if I don't kill him myself when he's revived.

Then came the day when he had to return to his body in order to recharge it. It made it easier for me to follow him, but I gave up watching him after he spent 50 minutes at a pachinko parlor so I decided to take a walk. After walking around for a while, just enjoying the nice weather. I stopped when a particular mix of scents hit me. I sniffed the air and was able to make out 6 smells. The first 2 were female and I recognized one to be Natsuko and the other one to be her friend with the pigtails. (**A/N: Keiko's second friend is unnamed in the anime and manga and I'm not going to waste my time thinking up a name for her.**) 3 were male, Kuwabara's friends to be exact. The last one was a mix of dirt and something wet and metallic. Blood. As soon as I recognized the smell, I put some real speed in my walk.

I rounded a corner and froze up. I saw Kuwabara's friends on the ground lightly bleeding. Natsuko and her friend were tending to their wounds but I could tell they were worried about something else. I ran over to them.

"Natsuko!" I shouted. Natsuko turned around in time for me to grab her face and turned it around, checking for any injuries. After confirming that she wasn't hurt I breathed a sigh of relief before giving her a hard kiss on the lips and hugged her to me. The guys told me that some guy from Kansanegafuchi Junior High beat them up and took Keiko. They also told me that Kuwabara had left for their hangout at Hangoroshi bar about a minute before I came.

I stood up and sniffed the air. I quickly picked up Keiko's scent and almost flinched at the strong smell of tobacco and alcohol from whoever took her. I used the scent trail to draw a mental map and took off towards the bar. I heard Natsuko call out to me, asking me to stay but I only picked up more speed. I only ran faster and faster until I was so fast that I almost left afterimages. I took a shorter but more crowded path than the punk from Kansanegafuchi and had to maneuver around quite a few people, not that I'm complaining. The tailwind combined with many girls wearing their school uniforms meant plenty of panty shots. I'm not made of stone so stop looking at me like that.

I made it to the bar just in time to see someone walking down the stairs to the entrance. That someone being Yusuke. Going to save Keiko. One of the people who must **not** see him. He must be making this harder on purpose. I ran down the steps just in time to see Keiko unconscious on the ground and Yusuke throwing away some fake glasses.

Some guy charged him and Yusuke raised his foot to kick him in the face. Only he didn't get the chance to as I moved in using some of my demon speed and kicked the guy twice: the first one in his stomach and the second in his face sending him flying backwards. The reason was that I had seen how Natsuko's shirt was disordered on one side like she had walked into someone and he had her scent on the side of his shirt. Sometimes a very precise scent of smell can come in handy. The rest of the punks stared in fear and nervousness at me before they all charged me. Only this time it was time for Yusuke to get some action. He took down three guys in no time before one came up behind him and smashed a bottle of wine over his head. Could I have prevented that? Yes. Did I want to? No. That's for fucking up my dating schedule, shithead.

Yusuke used the wine as hair gel making some of the punks recognize him. One guy, the one that took Keiko by the smell of him, was knocked out by Yusuke in two hits. This sent the remaining once running for their lives. Then both Yusuke and I froze. Keiko had regained consciousness and was looking right at Yusuke. But we could both breathe a big sigh of relief as Keiko had her attention on a small fire and she fainted as soon as the fire was out.

We met with Kuwabara outside the bar and after some explaining on Yusuke's side and me simply telling him that I work as an agent for spirit world, we took Keiko back to Yusuke's house.

The next day I took Natsuko out on a date. Things went smoothly and we were making our way down the street to check out something Natsuko wanted to buy. I stopped when I smelt a demon close by. The demon had 3 smells with two being weaker, hinting that it had only been I contact with them. The strongest was that of a fire apparition, a common enough kind of demon. The weakest one was that of a _Kyukonki, _a kind off spirit-sucking demon. The second strongest scent was that of a _Yoko_, Kurama to be exact. I froze up when I recognized Kurama's scent. Natsuko also stopped and looked at me, asking me what was wrong with worry clear in her voice.

That's when I saw him, walking down the street dressed in his trademark black coat, black pants tucked into his black boots and a white headband concealing his Jagan eye. He was wearing a sly smile as he came up to us and before he could reach us I placed myself between him and Natsuko.

"Hello Raika." The friendly tone he used with me almost made me want to puke. I know he turns good but at that time he wasn't. "I was hoping to speak with you in private." I turned to Natsuko.

"Natsuko, I'm going to need you to go on without me." The look on her face was one of shock.

"What do you mean Shuji-kun? Who is that guy? I'm not leaving until you tell me who he is."

"This isn't up for debate Natsuko. I need you to just go on-!" I didn't get the chance to finish as she slapped me across the face. I slowly turned to her with shock written all over my face and saw tears stream down her face.

"I can't believe you. You cancel so many dates and now you cancel again because of some shrimp." I would have laughed about the shrimp comment if I wasn't paralyzed from the slap. "You can find some other girl and pull her heartstrings Minamoto-san." Then she turned around and walked away.

"Well that could have gone better for you." Hiei said. I slowly turned around and glared at him. I could feel claws starting to come out of my fingers and how my maxillary canine teeth grow longer and my hair became wilder. "I just wanted to warn you that if you come after me, your mother won't die from a sickness." He said with a smirk.

Before he could react I charged him, grabbing hold of his head right on his Jagan and pulled him into an alleyway away from others. I pressed him up against a wall and placed my knee right under his crutch so I would be ready to knee him in the jewels should he try anything. With my hand still over his Jagan eye I leaned in so I was speaking right into his right ear.

"If you hurt her in anyway what so ever it won't matter where you go, I'll hunt you down. And when I finally catch you, I'll tear out your Jagan and shove it down your throat. I'll rip of your dick and ram it up your ass. I'll break every bone in your body and beat you so badly that you'll be bleeding from every pore on your body. Got it you little ass monkey?" I felt him lightly nod his head and so I let go of his head. He slid down the wall and as his groin touched my leg, I felt something stiff. Not paying it any mind, I shrugged my shoulders and walked away while hearing Hiei panting quietly.

I got home to a sight that had become way too common with only Kurama being home. He was in the kitchen making us some dinner, something that I and mom should have never let him do as his cooking sucks. I walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. Kurama came into the room shortly after wearing a pink apron.

"What are you doing home so early Raika? I thought you had a date today." I looked at Kurama before leaning into the soft fabric of the couch.

"Natsuko broke up with me." The look of shock on Kurama's face was almost worth the heartbreak I was feeling as his so rarely get surprised.

"I'm… sorry to hear that Raika. How are you holding up?" I looked at Kurama, thinking about what will happen probably just a few days from now.

"Kurama, you have to promise me something." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised before nodding his head. "Before you do something stupid like, I don't know, kill yourself to save mom, talk to the Urameshi kid." He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What makes you say that Raikia!?" He said but I simply fell asleep.


End file.
